Monster Hunter
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: After a long night with women, Naruto is told to pick up his two little sisters by his father. Once he gets there to pick them up, his siblings find out that he is immortal. Watch Naruto with the many adventures he has. This is an orignal story by the god destruction of naruto, all credit go towards him.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

A young man could be seen sitting in a club with a bottle of Vodka in his hands as he watched the daughters of Aphrodite dance for him with a smirk on his lips, As one was wearing a angel costume and the other a devil costume.

The young man had short dirty blonde hair with deep blue eyes, a handsome sharp face with six whisker marks on his face. He was currently wearing a red and grey long over coat with the British flag on his right shoulder, a grey singlet underneath, black jeans and black combat boots but what was most noticeable was the ruby necklace he had around his neck he seemed to be in his of the daughters came of the stage, sat in his lap and started whisper in his ear making the man grin even bigger.

In The Morning

When the man eyes slowly opened he saw the girls last night sprawled over their bed with the sheets barley covering them.

"Naruto come back to bed" one of the girls said sleepily as she fell back to sleep.

Naruto didn't say anything as he got dressed and left their place. As Naruto was walking down the street Naruto saw a pale man wearing a black suit with black sun glasses.

"Father" Naruto said with a nod.

"Naruto" Hades said father of Naruto, ruler of the underworld "I need you to collect your siblings make sure their safe".

Naruto glanced at his father with annoyed look on his face as he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

"What are their names?" Naruto asked.

"Bianca and Nico" Hades said as he walked towards a shadow "And Naruto...be nice" Hades said as he shadow travelled back to the underworld.

With Demigods and co

A group of demigods and satyr could be seen being lead by a manticore by the name of thorn. The demigods were Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, Annabeth Chase the daughter of Athena, the two Di angelo siblings Bianca and Nico children of Hades, Lastly Grover the satyr.

Thorn stopped walking and sniffed the air a few times as he turned his head around trying to find a scent, until he stopped and began to shake in fear.

"No..." he whispered as he stared at the part were mostly trees covered up before they new it a chain shot out and clamped on Thorns shoulder and a blur slammed into him sending him flying.

"Remember me asshole?" Naruto asked as the chain connected to the hilt of his sword transformed into a sword again.

"N-No anyone but you!" Thorn screamed as he backed away.

"Okay" Naruto said as Silver arrows pierced Thorn making him scream out in pain and collapse to his knees. When he looked up he saw over fifty girls going to the age of thirteen to twenty standing at the front was two young woman. the first woman had red hair peachy skin and a look in her eyes that showed years of experiences, this was Artemis goddess of the hunt, the other had long flowing black hair with a tiara and was currently glaring at Naruto was Zoe Nightshade.

"Shall I end thy treacherous beast my lady?" pulling out an arrow and aiming her bow at thorn.

"Proceed" Artemis said as hundreds more arrows rained down on Thorn killing him and turning him into a golden pile of dust.

"Dun dun dun dun another one bites the dust and another one gone, another one gone, another one bites the dust" Naruto gave a whistle as walked towards the demigods with his hands in his pockets, Percy either not being to bright or thought he was helping pulled his sword on Naruto which Naruto just gave him annoyed look before decking Percy across the face and made his way to the Di angelo siblings.

"Hi.." Naruto said awkwardly when he saw them shake in fear making Naruto frown. He gave a sigh as he got down on one knee, he was trying to think of a way to talk to then but couldn't find the right words to do so.

"W-Who are you m-mister?" Nico asked.

"I'm Naruto and I'm hear to take you to see are father" Naruto said with a little smile.

"Are father?" Bianca whispered in confusion.

"I'm your brother" Naruto said nervously the reason Naruto is nervous is he hasn't had any family for a very long time so he's not use to this, The only family Naruto he had was his father Hades and they barely saw each other as it is.

"R-Really?" Nico said his fear lessening when Naruto gave a nod Nice broke a happy smile on his as he stopped hiding from behind his sister and gave Naruto a fist bump. When Naruto turned to Bianca he saw she was hesitant but when she looked into Naruto eyes she saw he was telling the truth, Bianca gave a shy smile which made Naruto smile bigger.

"I'm here to take you guys with me and look after you" Naruto said.

"Your not taking them anywhere" Percy said as he got back up holding his jaw as he glared daggers at Naruto.

"Percy stop!" Annabeth said standing in front of him with her famous Athena glare "If you fight him he will kill you" She said shocking Percy.

"As fun as it is watching two males fight like the brutes they are I'm sure lady Artemis would like to speak with you" one the hunters said.

As Artemis waked past the hunters and demigods straight to Naruto they stared at each other until their was a loud smacking noise and Naruto head jerked to the side making Bianca and Nice eyes widen.

"Hello to you too" Naruto said as he looked Artemis in the eyes without fear but what surprised everyone was when Artemis pulled Naruto down for a hug.

Which Naruto gladly returned, when Naruto let go he looked at all the hunters that were giving him dirty looks making him scratch the back of his head and sigh "So what now?" Bianca asked.

"Ok Artemis I know what your thinking but please let me talk to them and I will do anything you want...except that one thing".

"OH MY CHAOS NARUTO PLEASE" Artemis screamed making people jump and stare the Goddess, Naruto just sniggered.

"Well I was thinking you guys could live with me or try out this camp half blood and I will be with you every step of the way" Naruto said with a smile "What do you think?".

"I would like that...brother" Bianca said as Naruto pulled them into a hug.

"Alright so, Which is it camp or the road" Naruto asked.

"I guess we could check out this camp" Nico nodded egger to check out this camp with his sister.

"Well then let me summon my brother after I have a word with you and Jackson" Artemis said as she left to her tent.

"Hey Naruto why do these hunters keep glaring at you?" Bianca asked glancing up to Naruto.

"These girls don't like boys, because of something a boy did be it heart break or something worse" Bianca seemed to get it.

"But then why are they just glaring at you and not me" Nico asked.

"Well um I uh" Naruto tried to explain that hunters hate him because he goes against everything they stand for and he has a nick name by the other gods "The Legendary Virgin Killer" because every time he enjoys the company of another woman they happen to be a virgin fifty precent of the time.

"Lets just say they hate me more then any other guy".

"But what about that red headed woman she doesn't seem to hate you".

"She different" Naruto said "She uh in a way my wife".

When Naruto said that Bianca and Nice both looked at Naruto if he was crazy, "It's complicated" Naruto finally said.

"So are you a god?" Nico asked.

"No".

"Can you die?".

"No".

"So then what are you?".

"I'm Immortal".

"R-Really?" Nico asked shocked, Naruto just gave a nod "So then, how did you get married to Artemis?".

"Sigh I will tell you some other time" Naruto said annoyed with the constant questioning.

"Please can you tell us now even Bianca wants to know" Bianca blushed and looked away from being called out by her brother.

"Fine, alright it happed say a good two or three hundred years ago" Naruto started to tell the tale.

Flash Back

Naruto was walking down the street of New York with a cigarette in his mouth waring the same cloths he usually wears. When in a giant flash of light Hermes appeared "Hey, Virgin Killer" Hermes grinned when he saw the twitch in Naruto eye brow.

"What do you want?".

"I have to take you to Olympus, Naruto father has summoned you" Naruto just nodded as they both flashed to Olympus. When they reached their Naruto saw all the gods where already there, Naruto gave a lazy wave to everyone.

"Naruto do you know why you are here" Zeus asked.

"No, I don't think I did anything to piss you off recently".

"Indeed, you are here because you are to be wed" When Naruto heard that the cigarette in his mouth fell out.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled "Whoa Whoa Whoa easy their big guy lets not do anything rash here" Naruto was panicking he didn't want to get married did you see how unhappy Hera was? And that's her domain. "Any way, who am is suppose to marry? It's not Eris is it?".

"No, the one the Goddess you are going to marry has chosen you personally even if I think it is a horrible choice" Zeus mumbled to himself.

"Who is it then?" Naruto asked a lot of the gods where curious to find out who it was as well.

"Artemis" Zeus said grimly.

"ARTEMIS!" nearly every god and goddess yelled besides Artemis and Hera.

"Your fucking with me aren't you" Naruto asked Zeus with hope.

"ENOUGH! Naruto I want you to go discuss with your future bride" Zeus said slamming his master bolt on the ground before leaving the area with the rest of the gods besides Artemis. Naruto looked at Artemis to see she was looking at the ground, walking over he saw a number of emotions running across her eyes.

"Hey you ok?" Artemis didn't say anything she just continued to look at the ground "Why did you chose me?".

"Aphrodite and her son where targeting my hunters, they where going to do horrible things to them so I made a deal with Hera that I will get married in such time if she can make Aphrodite to back off" Naruto was stunned, not hearing of this "And I had a choice of who I could marry...out of all the gods or immortals you are the only person I could think of".

"I see" Naruto fully understand what Artemis is going through "Artemis I will help you" Artemis looked in Naruto eyes looking for any lies, surprised when she found was truth.

Months Later

Naruto was with Artemis in her temple, with the wedding finished. Naruto could see she was worried, Naruto leaning in front of her and holding her hands in his own "Artemis listen we don't have to do anything now or ever" Artemis looked in Naruto eyes with tears appearing in her own "I did this so I could help you, not to do anything that would hurt you so, We don't have to do anything okay?".

Artemis didn't say anything, she pulled Naruto into a hug which he gladly returned "Thank you" Artemis whispered, pulling away from the hug Artemis looked Naruto in his deep blue eyes and pulled him into a kiss, that Naruto hole hearty returned.

End of Flash Back

"So that's why we are married" Naruto finished telling his story to his siblings.

"Wow" Nico said looking at his brother with admiration.

"That's really sweet of you Naruto" Bianca said "Do you love Artemis?".

Naruto smiled fondly as he gazed at Artemis "Yeah but I want Artemis to stay as she is".

Nico looked confused as he looked at Naruto with a question look but Bianca understands instantly "You want her to stay as a Virgin so she can be like her hunters?" Nico asked.

"No it's what she wants and if she wants to stay as the Virgin goddess who am I to take that title away from her".

Naruto getting up told his siblings to follow him "Wait where are we going?" Bianca asked "I thought we where going to the camp".

"We are, we are just having some fun first".

Two Hours Later

Naruto and his siblings hitchhiked in a hippe van. Bianca made sure, Nico and herself didn't breath anything in. Naruto on the other hand was as he put it 'Blazing that shit' as he was passed the bong. jumped out of the hippe van with a grin as they stopped in front a shop in New York.

"Bianca look" Nico said pointing at a huge piano on the floor, Naruto seeing the piano grinned at a thought that just hit him, Placing Bianca and Nico at certain ends of the piano. Naruto grabbed a near by speaker that changed his voice slightly. Giving a nod they started to press on the piano keys.

Look at you [x14

And I always find, yeah, I always find somethin' wrong  
You been puttin' up with' my shit just way too long  
I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most  
So I think it's time for us to have a toast

Let's have a toast for the douchebags,  
Let's have a toast for the assholes,  
Let's have a toast for the scumbags,  
Every one of them that I know  
Let's have a toast to the jerkoffs  
That'll never take work off  
Baby, I got a plan  
Run away fast as you can

She find pictures in my email  
I sent this girl a picture of my dick.  
I don't know what it is with females  
But I'm not too good with that shit.  
See, I could have me a good girl  
And still be addicted to them hoodrats  
And I just blame everything on you  
At least you know that's what I'm good at

I always find  
And I always find  
Yeah, I always find somethin' wrong  
You been puttin' up with my shit just way too long  
I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most  
So I think it's time for us to have a toast

Let's have a toast for the douchebags,  
Let's have a toast for the assholes,  
Let's have a toast for the scumbags,  
Every one of them that I know  
Let's have a toast to the jerkoffs  
That'll never take work off  
Baby, I got a plan  
Run away fast as you can.

Naruto stopped singing as he walked off with his siblings following close behind laughing at what just happened, Naruto looked behind at his siblings as he thought about how everything is changing for him and if he was honest, he couldn't wait.


End file.
